


This is who I am

by A guest (Ginny_Lovegood)



Category: American Politics - Fandom, Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is meant to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/A%20guest
Summary: Teddy is harboring a crush on his longtime political nemesis, Donald Trump.
Relationships: Teddy Duchamp/Donald Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Crackfic War





	This is who I am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonium7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium7/gifts).



> Don't look a gift fic in the mouth

"Do you have a celebrity crush?" A reporter jammed a microphone in Teddy's face. Teddy and his band, the Goonies, had just released their newest single, and it had been No. 1 on boards all across the country.

"Donald Trump." Said Teddy, grinning. A couple people groaned in disgust, not supporting the TV show host. "I know it's kind of weird, but he has such an interesting way of talking. It's very southern. I know it's weird for me, his political opposite, to like him, but I've always been a fan of the enemies to lovers troupe!"

Everyone in the crowd rolled their eyes.

***

Meanwhile, Donald Trump was sitting on a throne in the oval office, watching a Livestream of Teddy and the reporters.

"Oh, Teddy.." he thought, staring at the pictures of said star on his wall.

Then Donald got an idea. He pulled a few strings, and managers to get Teddy's number.

He typed the digits in with shaking fingers.

"Hey, is this Teddy? Um, this is Donald Trump..." Donald Trump scratched the back of his head.

"Donald Trump???" Said a person who could have only been Teddy incredulously.

"Teddy Douchebag???" Donald replied, using the other man's stage name.

"Why are you calling me?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I have an idea..." Donald said nervously.

"Yes?" Said Teddy.

"Run away with me...!"

"Oh, Donnie!" Teddy said. "Of course!"

"I love you." Donald was surprised to hear the words leave his mouth.

"Oh, Donnie." Teddy replied. "I love you too." 


End file.
